Camera Lucida
by chayashix
Summary: The mind's eye reveals what cannot be seen. Written for RivaMika Week 2.0 Day 1, February 2014. Prompt: Iridescent - looking at one thing through different perspectives. Fic in 2 parts; 1st person switching POV. (Rated T for minor Levi-language.). Implied Levi x Mikasa.


_Written for RivaMika Week 2.0 Day 1, February 2014_  
_Prompt: Iridescent - looking at one thing through different perspectives  
__Credit to i-really-heichou for story bait_  
_See end of fic for additional notes_  
_Fic in 2 parts, 1st Person Switching POV_

* * *

"Mikasa?"

Eren looks about as cheerful as a titan with lead up its ass. Where's all his rage now, huh? All I've been seeing these past few days is a walking mess of guilt.

She insists on attempting to turn her head in the direction of the open door, and winces. "Armin, too," I mutter, as two pairs of boots stop at the side of her bed.

"Captain Levi." He's trying to poker-face me, but I can see his growing alarm from the way he stares at the fuckton of bandages around her head and the thick brace supporting her neck.

"Eren, Armin. I'm fine, really..." she says.

Who the hell does she think she's bluffing, with that much padding above her shoulders?

Not even Eren, apparently. "Mikasa, please. What happened?"

"I bumped my head slightly, that's al-"

"Yes," I bite out, annoyed. "After being flung to the ground like a goddamn rock from the fist of a 10-meter class titan. No big fucking deal."

Her mouth hardens into a thin line. "No, it's not, _sir_." But her nails dig admonishment into the sheets and desperation into the wall at my back.

"Ch."

"It's very fortunate you were with her when it happened, Captain," Armin says, digesting my betrayal. "So... how bad are her injuries, really?"

"Well, she's had a _slight bump_ to the head, as you can see," I recite flatly. "The main issue is the whiplash, but otherwise she's fine. She'll be off duty for at least three to four weeks, until we can confirm there has been no _permanent_ damage."

It's the story we had agreed on. Her mask is flawless, but when she tries to nod, reality rams itself down her throat and she gags.

"Mikasa! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Eren... just... my throat is just... dry, that's all..."

"Here, let me get you some water..."

Shit. Not good. But I'm too late. He's already filled her mug from the pitcher at the side, and is holding it in her direction. I step up and grab the cup out of Eren's hands, lowering it until its base makes contact with her white knuckles. She opens her palm in supplication, as I press the cold ceramic securely into her grasp.

Her carefully controlled sips aren't fooling Armin, for sure.

"More?" Eren asks, hovering directly in front of her.

"No, that's enough," she says.

I intercept the cup just before she punches Eren's nose with it, and she blinks.

"Thanks, Eren..."

Armin's eyes snap up over Eren's bent head. I fix him with the hardest glare I can muster, and shake my head sharply, once.

I've had enough of this pathetic charade.

"Alright, you shits. Get out. Patient needs rest."

"Come on, Eren. We'll come back later," Armin murmurs, shutting the door behind them.

#####

My head throbs with every footstep that retreats down the hall; I close my eyes, and swallow the nausea down along with my pride. I can feel the edge of the bed sinking under the weight of his reproach.

"Just how long do you plan on hiding this?" he spits. "Armin has already figured it out."

"As long as necessary," I reply, leaning back slowly against the headboard.

"What's the point?"

"I told you. I will not become a burden to Eren," I reiterate, though the words clatter against my teeth.

"And what makes you think Armin won't say anything to him?"

"He won't. And neither will you."

It's as much of a plea as I can manage, as I struggle to interpret the empty silence that follows.

The bed shifts again; my eyes fly open, but there's only sinking panic as I bat uselessly at the dim patches of shadow that contort before me.

"Levi, wait. Where are y-"

"Here."

His voice is dull, distant, but he catches hold of my disoriented hand and lays it upon his face, allowing my shaking fingers to see what my mind cannot.

"I'm here, Mikasa."

[ - END - ]

* * *

___Title reference: See Camera_lucida on Wikipedia_

_The condition that Mikasa is suffering from is cortical blindness – loss of vision caused by damage to the brain, not the eyes themselves._


End file.
